


Zniszczony

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Forum Imaginarium, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: toadstooldevil<br/>Oryginał: Destroyed<br/>Zgoda: w drodze<br/>Bety: Wonsze <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zniszczony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destroyed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120412) by toadstooldevil. 



> Autor: toadstooldevil  
> Oryginał: Destroyed  
> Zgoda: w drodze  
> Bety: Wonsze <3

Wypuścił mnie. Wyswobodził mnie. Uwolnił mnie.   
  
Wypuścił moje serce; dał mi siłę, abym staną w obronie tego, co wierzyłem. Stał się moją przeszkodą i w ostatnim momencie uratował to, co starałem się bronić.   
  
Wyswobodził mój umysł, pokazał co mogę osiągnąć i jak tego dokonać. Był delikatny, ale też silny i wrósł głęboko w moje życie.   
  
Uwolnił mnie, pozwolił mi zobaczyć poza maską i zrozumieć, że brutalność nie jest tym, co pcha ten świat. Pokazał mi piękno w ciemności i trywialność tego w świetle, tak bym nie był ponownie otumaniony i oszukany przez słodkość płynącą z tych zdań.   
  
Więc dlaczego serce, dusza i umysł chcą ponownie wczołgać się do grzesznej klatki, jego słodkiej, grzesznej klatki? By zabawiać, kochać, ale przede wszystkim - być wraz z nim?   
  
Byakuya, zniszczyłeś mnie.   
  
Nigdy nie chcę być naprawiony.   
  
Proszę, ukryj się głęboko ze mną i nigdy nie pozwól mi bez siebie być.   
  
Kochałem cię.  
---


End file.
